1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC socket, and more particularly to an IC socket having a housing provided with a reinforced plate to support and prevent the latch member from deformation.
2. Description of Prior Art
An IC package, such as a CPU (Central Processing Unit), is generally used in a computer system and needs to be tested before using in the computer system via an IC socket.
FIGS. 1-3 disclose an IC socket 2 relating to the prevent invention for testing an IC package (not shown). The IC socket 2 comprises an insulative housing 20 having a plurality of contacts, an actuator 24 mounted upon and moveable relative to the housing 20, a latch member 26 attached to the actuator 24 via a pivot shaft 264 and movably attached to the housing 20, respectively, and a number of springs 28 arranged between the housing 20 and the actuator 24. When the actuator 24 is moved toward the housing 20 from an initial position to a final position under an external force, the pivot shaft 264 is moved toward the housing 20 as driven by the force from the actuator 24 and drives the latch member 26 to rotate from a locked position to an open position. Also, the latch member 26 will be moved downwardly. At this time, the IC package can be disposed in the IC socket 2. When the external force is released, the actuator 24 will move upwardly and rotate toward its initial position as driven by the elastic force of the spring. Accordingly, the latch member 26 will go back to its locked position and the IC package will be locked.
During the above-described process, obviously, the actuator 24 exerts a downward force on a middle position of the pivot shaft 26. Additionally, the springs 28 will exert an upward force on opposite ends of the pivot shaft 26 due to the deformation resulted from downward movement of the actuator 24. Thus, the pivot shaft 26 may be warped upwardly at the opposite ends and warped downwardly at the middle position. Accordingly, downward movement of the latch member 26 will be negatively affected.
In view of the above, an improved electrical socket that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.